dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku Jr.
Episode 64 A Hero's Legacy| |JapName=孫 悟空 ジュニュ| |RomName=Son Gokū Junya| |AniName=Goku Jr.| |AltName=Son Goku Jr.| |CanonTo=Dragon Ball GT| |Race=1/16 Saiyan-15/16 Human| |FirstApp=Episode 64| |FamConnect=Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather) Goku (Great-Great Grandfather) Chi-Chi (Great-Great Grandmother) Bardock (Great-Great-Great Grandfather) Raditz(Great-Great Granduncle) Ox-King (Great-Great-Great-Grandfather) Gohan (Great-Grandfather) Videl (Great-Grandmother) Goten (Great-Granduncle) Hercule (Great-Great-Grandfather) Pan (Grandmother) }} Goku Jr. first appears in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT. Goku Jr. is not given a true percentage of Saiyan heritage in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, and is simply labeled as a descendant of Goku and Pan. However, most of the English dubs state what everyone assumes, that he is Pan's grandson and the great-great grandson of Goku, which would make him 1/16 Saiyan. Biography Appearance Goku's appearance strongly resembles the original Goku (similar to Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. He is only seen once in the series in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, fighting in what is later said to be the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament against a distant descendant of Vegeta's, Vegeta Jr. Both characters are able to achieve Super Saiyan, even though it was stated by Toriyama that anyone without at least a quarter Saiyan heritage couldn't achieve the form due to their heritage being too diluted. Goku Jr gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved, ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes, just like Goku. Also, Goku Jr. wears a headband similar to the one Bardock was seen wearing. Quest for the Dragon Ball Details about Goku Jr. are further elaborated on in the final Dragon Ball Special, A Hero's Legacy, in which he meets Goku. He is revealed as timid, but after Pan falls victim to an illness, Goku Jr. goes on a mission to restore her health with the Dragon Balls. Transformations Super Saiyan Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his bear friends almost being killed by the Demon King. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated the Demon King and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. There is some confusion in the Dragonball GT movie in regards to whether Goku initially transformed into a Super Saiyan or a Super Saiyan 2. While it is expected that he only reached Super Saiyan during his spontaneous transformation, Goku Jr's first transformation into Super Saiyan resulted in golden electric sparks and an aura that represented a Super Saiyan 2. However, his subsequent appearance in the World Martial Arts Tournament did not show either. Abilities * Flight When Goku Jr. first appears he was only trained in basic fighting but when he appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Vegeta Jr. he shows the ability to fly. * Ki Blast In the Dragon Ball GT television special A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. uses this ability against Mamba. Voice Actors *'Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa' * Funimation dub: Stephanie Nadolny es:Son Goku Jr. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Filler characters Category:Tournament fighters